


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: В отличие от Панси, Невилл спонтанностью никогда не отличался.





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> _— Алик, — сказал Леонид Андреевич, — что вы делаете, когда по незнакомой дороге вы подъезжаете к незнакомому лесу?_  
>  — Снижаю скорость и повышаю внимание, — ответил Алик не задумываясь.   
>  **Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие, Беспокойство (Улитка на склоне-1)**
> 
> _В названии и в тексте фанфика использованы слова песни группы ABBA «Knowing Me, Knowing You» (перевод лингво-лаборатории Амальгама)_
> 
> Своеобразное продолжение истории, рассказанной вот в этом фанфике: http://hogwartsnet.ru/mfanf/ffshowfic.php?fid=45503&l=0.htm

**1**

Три года брака больно впивались в плечи лямками рюкзака. Поначалу Невилл хотел воспользоваться чарами незримого расширения, но, оглядев комнату, понял, что его, именно его вещей, в ней больше и нет. Всё принадлежало Ханне: и криво висящая картина, и зеркало в мозаичной раме, купленное в медовый месяц, и плед, в который они кутались холодными вечерами, даже свитер, подаренный Невиллу, и тот был из шерсти овцы (а то и не одной), принадлежавшей родителям Ханны. Да что уж, паб тоже был собственностью Ханны. И теперь Невилл, разогретый парой стаканчиков огденского (просто красивая метафора, призванная скрыть отсутствие половины бутылки), шёл по узким улочкам и старался не думать о глазах Ханны, в которых дрожали слёзы, когда он в молчаливой ярости пытался запихнуть в рюкзак биографию Герберта Бири, и о хр _е_ новом Эрни Макмиллане, похитителе чужих жён. Попроси кто Невилла описать его жизнь в трёх словах — и «если бы не» прочно укрепилось на вершине хит-парада. Если бы не новый цветочный магазин, то Невилл не стал бы нарушать привычный маршрут, а если бы не букет розовых гвоздик, задвинутый в самую глубину витрины, то Невилл бы не ударился о стекло, а если бы не ударился, то не увидел бы в отражении, как Эрни Макмиллан целует его Ханну в кафе по соседству. Лёгкий такой поцелуй в уголок губ, больно ударивший по счастливой семейной жизни. Или не такой уж и счастливой, если вспомнить, что огневиски Ханна в последнее время добавляла не только в шоколадные котелки.

— «Мы просто должны принять это, на этот раз это всё», — затянул было Невилл, но осёкся — словно из ниоткуда вынырнула перед ним тёмная фигура и, не оглянувшись на источник ужасно плохого пения (а певец из Невилла был никудышный, он это знал и без чужих подсказок), пошла вперёд, безжалостно протыкая каблуками красных лаковых туфель беззащитные опавшие листья.

— «Зная меня, зная тебя,  
Это лучшее, что я могу сделать…»

Вполголоса напевая, Невилл поравнялся с незнакомкой, и уже хотел было ускорить шаг (пары огденского столь бурно переплетались с прохладным ветром, что Невилл, втягивая воздух, ощущал себя запойным пьяницей, не просыхающим неделю), как его нечаянная спутница осторожно покосилась на него из-под капюшона. Невилл ответил тем же — владелица красных туфель сморщила нос, и Невилл тут же её узнал. Паркинсон, ну кто бы мог подумать.

О Паркинсон писали в газетах. О Паркинсон распускали слухи. О Паркинсон ходили сплетни. Невилл, конечно, впитывал всё это, как большая губка. Потому что помнил, как Панси плакала, а он стоял рядом и не знал, что делать и как себя вести. И розы помнил, алые-преалые. Единственное хорошее воспоминание о Паркинсон, как ни крути.

Невилл кивнул. Панси, помедлив, ответила тем же. И, к облегчению Невилла, тут же свернула в проулок. В конце концов, тем для разговоров у них не было. Невилл шумно вздохнул и, слегка пошатываясь, отправился дальше:  
— «На этот раз это все, на этот раз это все,  
На этот раз это все, это действительно так».

**2**

Симус, заваривая чай, искоса поглядывал на Невилла — тот обретался у школьного друга уже несколько дней, не выказывая ни малейших признаков активности. Апатично слонялся из угла в угол или лежал, как тюлень на камне, на диване. На предложения развеяться отвечал мотанием головы, а с приходом гостей замыкался в себе. Симус хотел было связаться с Ханной, но вовремя понял, насколько эта идея провальная.

— Послушай, — Симус придвинул стул к дивану, — так продолжаться не может.

Спина Невилла дёрнулась, давая понять, что ещё как может.

— Некоторые браки дают трещину, и это нужно принять…

Клишированные фразы из журнальных статеек, которые Симусу когда-то читала вслух Лаванда, падали огромными серыми булыжниками куда-то на дно желудка Невилла. Хоть бы одна придавила ноющее сердце, но нет.

— Нев, — Невилл заткнул уши, но голос Симуса всё равно доносился до него, — ты делаешь только хуже. Давай, наконец, выберемся куда-нибудь, да хоть в «Кабанью голову». На полчаса. Выпьем пива и помолчим. Я слова не скажу про сам знаешь что.

— В «Белую виверну», — пробубнила подушка голосом Невилла, — там наверняка не будет ни одного знакомого лица.

Но одно знакомое лицо там, конечно же, было.

— Неужели это Паркинсон? — изумился Симус. — Выглядит так, будто её пыльным мешком огрели.

Невилл украдкой бросил взгляд на Панси — та сидела с отрешённым видом, полностью поглощенная разглядыванием своих ногтей. 

— Надо же, — Симус сделал пару глотков и отставил кружку, — я Паркинсон лет пять уже не видел. Говорят, она была помолвлена с выпускником Дурмстранга, но что-то не срослось.

— Ага, и с Маркусом Флинтом, — припомнил Невилл, — и тоже не сложилось.

— Ну так-то мы и до Малфоя доберёмся, — ухмыльнулся Симус, — всякие там школьные влюблённости они такие, как вдарят…

Ага, подумал Невилл, как вдарят, так сразу чужой брак и треснет.

— Извини, — сказал Симус. Невилл посмотрел в сторону Паркинсон — теперь та разглядывала край скатерти не первой свежести с таким вниманием, что могла отпечатки пальцев невооруженным взором увидеть.

— Ничего, — Невилл сдул пену с пива. — Ты не виноват.

А вот Эрни Макмиллан ещё как виноват. Друзья по школе, ну как же.

— Дерьмовый из меня вышел муж, — покачал головой Невилл, — к лучшему это всё, наверное. Что бы нас с Ханной ждало в будущем?

— Дети? — предположил Симус.

Невилл улыбнулся. Он предлагал Ханне завести ребёнка, но та каждый раз обрывала разговор. «Невилл, подумай сам, ты ещё учишься, на мне „Дырявый котёл“, денег хватает только-только». Дело было не в деньгах, разумеется, дело было в нём.

— Хорошо, что мы их не завели. У нас даже кошки не было — у Ханны аллергия.

— Кошка — это не ребёнок, — возразил Симус. — На детей аллергии не бывает.

Паркинсон пересчитывала зубцы вилки, забавно шевеля губами. Раз, два, три, четыре — и в обратную сторону.

— Нев? — Симус пощёлкал пальцами у Невилла перед глазами и вопросительно уставился на друга. — Тебе взять ещё пива?

— Да, пожалуй, — Невилл прикрыл глаза.

Дети не кошки, вот уж правда. Может, Ханна только и ждала возвращения Макмиллана, а может, просто снова влюбилась в него. Или без снова, просто влюбилась. Внезапно, быстро и насовсем. Как когда-то в самого Невилла. Только слово «насовсем» у них с Ханной лишнее.

— Привет, — Паркинсон оглянулась в сторону стойки, где Симус безуспешно пытался привлечь внимание бармена, и опустилась на его стул.

Невилл неуверенно сглотнул.

— Привет.

Повисла долгая неловкая пауза, которую Панси заполнила тем, что принялась теребить в руках крошечную сумочку, а Невилл — разглядывать дно пустой пивной кружки.

— Давай только без этих «как дела», — начала Панси. — Сама знаю, что общего у нас с тобой ровно ничего.

— Давай, — согласился Невилл. Хотя насчёт «ровно ничего» он с лёгкостью бы поспорил. Но Паркинсон наверняка и думать забыла о том эпизоде на шестом курсе. Ну и шуточки же были у Дафны Гринграсс, закачаешься. А Невилл-подросток был таким лопухом, что лучшей мишени и не придумаешь. 

— У меня есть предложение. Исключительно деловое.

Невилл изумлённо взглянул на Паркинсон. Деловое предложение, рехнуться можно. 

— Мне нужен спутник на завтрашний ужин по случаю помолвки. Я оплачу все расходы, — тут же добавила она, видя, как у Невилла вытянулось лицо.

— Чьей помолвки? — только и спросил Невилл.

— Уж точно не моей, — по-кошачьи фыркнула Панси. — Забини в следующем месяце женится, а у меня, как назло, нет никого на примете, кто бы мог сыграть роль кавалера.

Забини и Паркинсон. Еще одна школьная влюблённость, которая ни к чему не привела? У самого Невилла таких было несколько, только вот Ханну ни ради кого из них он не оставил. Да и затруднительно было бы это сделать, ведь все трое уже замужем, а Невилл вовсе даже не какой-то там Эрни Макмиллан.

— Это самое странное, что я слышал за последнее…

«Нет, дружок, самое странное, что ты слышал за последнее время, так это то, что твоя жена с тобой несчастна и любит другого», — загоготал внутренний голос.

— О, ты уже не один, — Симус с каменным лицом бахнул кружки об стол. — Салют, Паркинсон. Как делишки?

Та скорчила в ответ рожицу.

— Ну хоть что-то не меняется, — криво улыбнулся Симус. — По-прежнему заноза и язва, а?

— А ты всё валяешь дурака, Финниган?

— О чём разговор? — поинтересовался Симус, проигнорировав комментарий Панси.

— Я предлагаю Невиллу стать моим спутником.

Симус поперхнулся и зашёлся в оглушительном кашле. Невилл тут же воспользовался заминкой в беседе, чтобы наступить под столом Симусу на ногу.

— Паркинсон… Панси хочет, чтобы я составил ей компанию в поездке.

— Эскорт нанимаешь? А почему из гриффиндорцев? Остальные от ворот поворот дали?

Панси резко встала.

— Лонгботтом… Невилл, пожалуйста, если ты вдруг согласишься, отправь мне сову до двенадцати часов, — Паркинсон развернулась на каблуках (туфли на ней сегодня были нежно-морковного цвета), хищно сцапала плащ со спинки стула, за которым сидела, и с гордым видом вышла из паба. Тяжеленная дверь грохнула об косяк только так.

Симус и Невилл смотрели Панси вслед округлившимися глазами.

— Ого, — наконец выдавил из себя Финниган. — Просто не верится.

— А мне-то как не верится, — буркнул Невилл.

— Надеюсь, ты откажешься? — Симус глянул на Невилла поверх пивной кружки. Тот вместо ответа закатил глаза.

В половине одиннадцатого сова Невилла, громко ухая, слетела с подоконника. Невилл кротко улыбнулся Симусу и спросил: — Не знаешь, где бы мне разжиться костюмом на вечер?

— Ты с ума сошёл! — горестно взвыл Симус, но тут же взял себя в руки: — А вообще костюм у Дина есть, только брюки коротковаты будут. Но ты правда это сделаешь? Отправишься с ней на этот ужин?

— Симус, — Невилл лёг на диван и принялся обмахиваться выпуском «Ежедневного пророка», — ты сам все эти дни говорил о том, что мне нужно отвлечься, расслабиться и плыть по течению.

— Но не с Паркинсон же!

— А с кем? С тобой и Дином?

Симус тут же нахохлился.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, не обижайся, я говорю о том, что мне нужно маленькое приключение, а не ваши стенания и море сочувствия. Если ещё и Лаванда сюда придёт, я просто возьму и умру на твоём диване.

— Всё равно это подозрительно, — Симус открыл окно, впуская в комнату осенние сумерки и свежий воздух, — появляется невесть откуда и сразу к тебе. Почему не ко мне, например?

— Ты что, приревновал Паркинсон? — удивился Невилл.

— Нет, я просто за тебя беспокоюсь. Представь, сколько мужчин в окружении Паркинсон, а ей понадобился именно ты. Могла бы того же Флинта потащить на этот свой ужин. Или этого, тощего такого, с оттопыренными ушами.

— Давай лучше с Дином свяжемся, насчёт костюма потолкуем. А то вдруг костюма у него уже нет, и мне спешно придётся покупать готовый.

— Невилл, может, передумаешь?..

— Так ты всё-таки хочешь, чтобы твой диван стал местом моего упокоения?

Симус махнул рукой и направился к камину.

«Будь что будет, — решил Невилл, — один-единственный день ничего не изменит».

**3**

Паркинсон ждала его в условленном месте, нервно постукивая носком туфли по брусчатке. Невилл, проснувшийся ни свет ни заря, ощущал себя не просто не в своей тарелке, но практически на другой планете.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он Панси.

— Доброе, — кивнула она, критически окидывая его наряд.

Невилл, и так растерявший всю свою браваду и с десяток раз пожалевший о том, что ввязался в эту авантюру, сжался под её взглядом. «Если что, — напутствовал его Симус, — немедленно аппарируй обратно».

— У меня не было костюма, — развёл руками Невилл. — Этот я одолжил.

— Вместе с пальто?

Пальто покупали они с Ханной. Вернее, Ханна выбрала пальто, а Невилл просто отдал за него деньги. Пальто упаковали в хрустящий бумажный пакет с шелковистыми ручками и торжественно вручили его Невиллу. Самое дорогое его приобретение — если бы не Ханна, Невилл бы и носа не казал в тот магазин. Магазин существовал в мире, где обретались покупатели, подобные Малфою, Паркинсон и Забини. Зеркала там отражали не людей, а кошельки, набитые под завязку галлеонами, а не кнатами и сиклями. Стоило и его оставить в комнате над пабом. Тем более, пальто Невиллу было уже маловато, и за несколько прошедших с покупки лет успело утратить былой лоск.

— Ладно, забудь, — Паркинсон удручённо покосилась на ботинки своего спутника. — Ну что, готов?

Конечно, Невилл не был готов, но согласно кивнул, понадеявшись, что у Паркинсон нет проблем с парной аппарацией. И с аппарацией вообще. Он взял Панси за руку и тут же ощутил, как всё его тело будто сунули под паровой каток. В висках застучало.

— Уф, — выдохнула Паркинсон где-то за спиной Невилла. — Терпеть не могу это делать.

Невилл глотнул воздуха, потёр глаза и, наконец, огляделся. Дом, фамильное гнездо Забини, был таким огромным, что просто не верилось, что кто-то может в нём обитать по собственной воле. Суровый и мрачный, особняк взирал на них с Панси с нескрываемым презрением.

— Ничего себе, да? — улыбнулась Панси реакции Невилла. — Летом здесь повеселее.

В ответ на её слова порыв ветра бросил в их сторону пригоршню пыли и листьев.

— Дай мне минуту, — попросила Панси, когда они свернули в аллею. — Приведу волосы в порядок.

Невилл отвернулся. Из деликатности.

— Кстати, — Паркинсон шепнула что-то палочке, и до Невилла донёсся аромат жасмина, — как у тебя с бытовыми чарами?

— Не очень, — признался Невилл. — Я пытался удлинить штанины, но сделал только хуже.

Панси обошла Невилла и внимательно посмотрела на его брюки и рукава пиджака.

— Попробуем исправить положение.

Пока Паркинсон колдовала над костюмом, Невилл изо всех сил пытался отогнать от себя мысли о Ханне. Что она делает сейчас? И как управляется с пабом? Время от времени Невилл помогал на кухне — от домовиков они отказались, и всё равно рук не хватало, даже наёмный работник не спасал.

— Вот и всё, — возвестила Паркинсон. — Словно сшит на заказ. Поверь на слово, Лонгботтом, никому и в голову не придёт, что раньше костюм выглядел иначе.

Никому, кроме Забини.

— Великолепно выглядишь, Панс, — он поцеловал Паркинсон в щёку, задержавшись чуть дольше, чем следовало. — О, а это Невилл Лонгботтом собственной персоной! На моей помолвке, драккл меня задери! Сюрприз, а, Паркинсон?

Невилл пожал протянутую ему руку. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Костюм с чужого плеча? — с ехидцей спросил Забини, когда Невилл стянул с себя пальто. — Панси, могла бы и раскошелиться на своего «плюс один». Здесь журналист из «Ведьмополитен»… А, вот и он.

Невилл не успел опомниться, как Панси скинула мантию и отрепетированным движением прижалась к нему всем телом. Улыбка у Панси была сладкой, как кусок яблочного пирога. Склонив голову к плечу Невилла, Паркинсон поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь.

— Я подержу твоё пальто, Лонгботтом, — ухмыльнулся Забини. — Не забыть бы эту колдографию потом вырезать. На добрую память.

Затвор колдографа щёлкнул с омерзительным причмокиванием.

Комнату им с Панси дали одну на двоих.

— Без обид, Лонгботтом? — Забини расплылся в широкой улыбке, пропуская Невилла вперёд. — Я и понятия не имел, что Панси притащит именно тебя. Здесь есть диван, так что играть роль грелки для Паркинсон не придётся. Или?..

Вопросительно приподнятая бровь Забини привела Невилла в состояние, близкое к бешенству.

— Оставь его в покое, — Панси, вошедшая следом, придирчиво оглядела комнату. — На цветы для гостей решил не тратиться?

Забини приобнял Панси за талию.

— Милая, ты же волшебница, наколдуй их себе сама.

Паркинсон смерила его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Хорошо-хорошо, распоряжусь, чтобы вам доставили самый прекрасный букет. Лонгботтом, как насчёт алых роз?

Невилл залился краской. А он-то, дурак, наивно считал, что это осталось между ним и Паркинсон.

— Смотри-ка, а я думал, что ты только в школе умудрялся покрыться румянцем в считанные секунды!

— Блейз, — Панси предостерегающе выставила ладонь, — хватит.

Забини оценивающе посмотрел на Невилла.

— Ухожу. Ужин в семь. Не опаздывайте, сладкие.

Дверь мягко закрылась.

— Извини, — устало произнесла Панси, садясь на краешек дивана. — Блейз угомонится к вечеру. Просто постарайся не попадаться ему до этого времени на глаза.

Невилл закипал, совсем как старенький жестяной чайник на бабушкиной кухне.

— Паркинсон, — он встал напротив, — что ты задумала?

— Ты о чём? — в голосе была такая искренность, что Невилл чуть не повёлся.

— Зачем я тебе потребовался?

— Для таких разговоров я ещё слишком трезва, — отрезала Панси.

Невилл разве что не засвистел — как тот же чайник.

— Я могу аппарировать прямо отсюда, — резко сказал он, — но если тебе и правда нужен я, то давай начистоту.

— После ужина, я объясню тебе всё сразу после него.

— Если раньше меня Забини своими остротами не прикончит, — Невилл отошёл к окну. Вид открывался на озеро, и ему сразу стало спокойнее. Совсем как вернуться в Хогвартс. Те же лица и, если напрячь воображение, почти тот же пейзаж.

Невилл спустился в холл. Хмурый снаружи, внутри дом был на удивление уютным. Под ногами Невилла успокаивающе поскрипывали тёмные половицы, от лёгкого сквозняка колыхались кремовые гардины, а запах воска навевал воспоминания о Большом зале.

Найти бы выход в сад. Невилл беспомощно огляделся. Обходить дом по периметру не хотелось. По правде говоря, Невилл боялся, что обратно его не пустят — абсолютно иррациональный страх. Да и пальто, как назло, осталось лежать в комнате.

«Даже если и подхвачу простуду, ничего страшного, — Невилл решительно пересёк холл и открыл дверь. В лицо ударил дождь. — Просто восторг».

Невилл резко дёрнул палочку вверх, и над ним тут же сомкнулся невидимый купол. К сожалению, заклинание для защиты обуви вспомнить не удалось. Ханна успешно его применяла, а у Невилла оно благополучно вылетало из головы всякий раз, стоило только тучкам собраться над головой.

Как оказалось, не только Невилл выступал за оздоровительные прогулки под дождём — у озера бродили парочки, которые явно лучше него помнили про…

— Импервиус!

Невилл улыбнулся сам себе. Надо же, само с языка слетело.

— Невилл Лонгботтом? — к нему приблизилась хрупкая фигурка в синей мантии.

— Да, это я, — Невилл озадаченно всматривался в лицо волшебницы.

— О, мой Мерлин! Я не удивлена, что ты меня не помнишь. Дафна Гринграсс, сестра Астории Малфой.

Ох, ну только Дафны ему и не хватало. Подколки Забини, а сразу после — розыгрыши Гринграсс.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дафна ухватила его под локоть и повела вдоль берега. — Неужели Блейз тебя пригласил? Совсем не в его духе!

— Нет, я здесь с Паркинсон.

Дафна круглыми глазами посмотрела на него.

— С Панси? Не шутишь?

— Увы, — Невилл с радостью бы отцепил от себя Дафну и зашвырнул её, как пиявку, в воду.

— Обалдеть, — произнесла она, — Паркинсон выжила из ума. Ну, оно к этому и шло.

Что за напасть! Невилл готов был сесть на землю и разрыдаться, подобно младенцу. Кругом были недомолвки и недосказанности.

— Ах, да, — Дафна наконец-то отпустила его, — сочувствую. Развод это так тяжело.

Невилл не поверил своим ушам. Откуда Гринграсс известно про его расставание с женой?

— Но, с другой стороны, — тут Дафна мило улыбнулась, — теперь ты открыт для всего нового, а это прекрасно. Столько возможностей!..

— Здравствуй, Дафна, — на помощь Невиллу пришла Паркинсон, появившаяся словно из туманной озёрной дымки. — Пересказываешь последние сплетни или стремишься разжиться новыми?

— Просто щебечу с сокурсником, дорогая, — Дафна помахала им рукой и неспешно удалилась.

— Панси, что здесь происходит? — Невилл добрёл до беседки, опустился на скамью и зло посмотрел на Паркинсон. — Надо думать, ты тоже в курсе, что мой брак развалился?

Панси отвела глаза.

— О, ну вашу ж… — Невилл, никогда не прибегавший к подобным выражениям, поразился сам себе.

— У вас была Лаванда, а у нас — Дафна. Как ты можешь догадаться, они и сейчас общаются.

— Прекрасно. Моя личная жизнь стала достоянием общественности, — Невилл скрежетнул зубами. — Убью Симуса своими руками. А я-то боялся, что Лаванда будет причитать, стенать и добивать меня жалостью.

Панси села рядом.

— Рано или поздно все и так бы об этом узнали. Так что здесь ты в безопасности. В некотором смысле.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Если Финниган не проболтается, то никому из твоих друзей и знакомых и в голову не придёт искать тебя на помолвке Блейза Забини, — Панси улыбнулась. — Так ведь?

Невилл кивнул.

— Пойдём в дом? — Панси протянула ему руку. И что ему оставалось, кроме того, чтобы взяться за неё?

**4**

Их посадили рядом, чему Невилл был несказанно рад. По сравнению с другими гостями, Паркинсон не казалась ему слишком чужой. Забини, как и говорила Панси, успокоился и оставил свои насмешки — всё его внимание было приковано к невесте.

— Она итальянка, — шепнула Невиллу Панси. — Правда, красивая?

Будущая миссис Забини и впрямь была прекрасна. Точёные скулы, оливковая кожа и копна тёмных волос. Помолвочное кольцо сияло так, что можно было ослепнуть.

— До жути напоминает мать Блейза, — хихикнула Панси. — Это замечают все, кроме него самого.

Когда дело дошло до десерта, Забини извинился и куда-то исчез. Панси обеспокоенно заёрзала.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Невилл, ковыряя тирамису.

— А, нет, всё в порядке, — Паркинсон успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. Жест, от которого Невилл немного опешил. Появилось ощущение того, что они с Паркинсон много-много лет вместе.

Гринграсс, сидящая напротив Невилла, послала ему лёгкую, как взмах крыльев бабочки, улыбку.

— Дафна нынче художница. Жуткая мазня, как по мне, но людям нравится. У неё скоро выставка в Косом переулке, надеется заманить как можно больше народу. Остерегайся, Невилл.

— У меня нет столько денег, — ответил он. — Да и современное искусство не по мне.

Панси скептически изогнула бровь и посмотрела на Гринграсс.

— Боюсь, в твоём случае Дафна пытается привлечь не галлеоны.

Невилл ошеломлённо поглядел на Панси.

— А что, — Панси закинула в рот крошку-меренгу, — для неё ты теперь потенциальная жертва. Свободный, привлекательный, с хорошей репутацией, герой второй магической войны.

Невилл вновь почувствовал предательский румянец.

Вернувшийся Забини постучал вилкой о край бокала.

— Дамы и господа, предлагаю всем желающим переместиться в кабинет или на террасу, чтобы продолжить вечер в компании хороших сигар и отменного огневиски.

— Пожалуй, я пас, — Невилл встал из-за стола и галантно помог Панси подняться. — А ты?

Паркинсон не сводила глаз с Забини, лучезарно улыбающегося гостям.

— Что? А, да, я присоединюсь ко всем.

— Ты обещала мне разговор, — напомнил Невилл. — Я тебя дождусь. В комнате.

— Да, славно, — Панси растерянно потрепала его по щеке, чем ошарашила ещё больше. И вновь повторила сказанное ранее: — Держи ухо востро с Гринграсс.

Вернувшись в комнату, Невилл первым делом связался по каминной сети с Симусом.

— Смотрю, ты жив и здоров, — обрадованно сказал Симус. — Как дела?

— Честно? Ничего так, — Невилл придвинулся поближе к камину. — Всё на удивление не так гадко, как могло бы быть.

— Где Паркинсон?

— Пьёт внизу, там что-то типа курительного клуба для избранных. То есть, для всех приглашённых, кроме меня.

— Комната класс, — присвистнул Симус, — твоя? Или вы её с Паркинсон делите?

— Делим на двоих. Слушай, — Невилл прочистил горло, — ты говорил Лаванде о том, что мы с Ханной… Ну, больше не вместе?

Симус запунцовел.

— Я знаю, — затараторил он, — ты просил никому не рассказывать, но она так напирала… Ты же знаешь Лаванду.

— Знаю. А теперь выяснилось, что Лаванду знает ещё и Дафна Гринграсс.

— Да ты что?! — обалдело произнёс Симус. — Она никогда не упоминала, что знакома со старшей Гринграсс.

Повисло молчание.

— Извини, дружище.

— Всякое бывает, — отмахнулся Невилл. — Просто… Ты понимаешь.

Симус сумрачно кивнул, но тут же оживился:  
— Слушай, а Дафна по-прежнему вся из себя такая, да? Отпадная девчонка была, когда мы учились.

Невилл рассмеялся и отключил камин. Затем прошёлся по комнате, обратив внимание на то, что Забини сдержал обещание — в вазе, горделиво задрав головы к невидимому солнцу, возвышались ярко-красные розы, и прилёг на кровать. На пару минут.

Когда Невилл открыл глаза, за окном была непроглядная тьма. Дождь, усилившийся к ночи, стучал по стеклу. Панси не было, иначе она бы его разбудила — как-никак, а кровать была отдана ей. Невилл взглянул на часы — половина первого. Надев обувь, он отправился на поиски Паркинсон.

В кабинете, который он нашёл по звукам громкой музыки (что-то из раннего творчества Селестины Уорлок), было накурено и шумно. Кто-то из гостей дружески хлопнул Невилла по плечу и вручил ему полный до краёв стакан. «О, мое бедное сердце, где ты? Надолго ль оставило ты меня?» — надрывалась Селестина Уорлок, пока Невилл искал глазами Панси. Невилл сделал один осторожный глоток и закашлялся. 

— Отменная дрянь, да? — хохотнул некто позади Невилла, и тот спешно кивнул. После третьего глотка кривая настроения поползла вверх. Невилл уже не так спешил отыскать в толпе гостей Панси, да и творчество Уорлок стало казаться куда как лучше, чем было на самом деле.

— Наслаждаешься вечеринкой? — Дафна встала рядом с Невиллом и посмотрела на того снизу вверх. — Забини подобные гулянки всегда удавались, прямо дар какой-то. 

— Какой у тебя рост? — спросил Невилл. По отношению к Гринграсс он сейчас был настроен вполне благосклонно.

— Пять футов и три дюйма, — хихикнула Дафна. — А что?

— А у Паркинсон? — неожиданно для самого себя задал вопрос Невилл.

Дафна склонила голову набок и прищурилась.

— Спроси у неё сам, она в зимнем саду.

Невилл, допив остатки огневиски, поставил стакан на ближайший поднос и пошёл в направлении, указанном Дафной.

Зимний сад, к его удивлению, был не освещён.

— Панси? — позвал вполголоса Невилл, прежде чем шепнуть палочке «Люмос». Он побрёл вглубь сада, который явно заслуживал больше внимания, чем мог ему сейчас уделить Невилл.

— Эй, есть кто-нибудь? — спросил Невилла у полумрака. И замер.

Как там говорил Симус? Вдарит? Старая любовь не ржавеет? Возле олеандра, белеющего в слабом свете люмоса, Панси Паркинсон самозабвенно целовала Блейза Забини. И от огонька люмоса на конце палочки Невилла их двоих отделял миллион световых лет.

Невилл ушёл тихо. Почти так же тихо, как падает снег.

— Нашёл Панси? — Дафна потягивала многослойный коктейль, поджидая Невилла возле двери.

— Да, — коротко ответил Невилл. — Где бы мне разжиться огневиски?

Дафна, как фокусник, извлекла из-за спины стакан с янтарной жидкостью.

— Я как знала, что он тебе потребуется, — хмыкнула она, глядя на то, как Невилл залпом осушает стакан. Дафна отбросила гриву светлых волос назад и облизала розовые губы острым язычком. — Как, возможно, и долгий поцелуй на ночь?

— Спасибо, — Невилл вернул стакан опешившей Дафне и пошёл обратно в комнату. Там, не раздеваясь, он вытянулся на диване и моментально уснул.

**5**

Два дня назад, едва Невилл переступил порог, Симус продрал заспанные глаза (часовая стрелка только-только подбиралась к цифре семь) и здраво рассудил, что хуже, чем есть, уже не будет. Но ошибся, с кем не бывает, тем более поутру.

Невилл склонился над бумагами от адвоката по бракоразводным процессам и застонал.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу продраться через все эти тяжеловесные обороты.

— Просто подпиши, — пожал Симус плечами, — делов-то.

— Так нельзя, — Невилл придвинул бумаги поближе к себе. — Делить нам с Ханной нечего, но прочесть всё равно нужно.

— Тогда не жалуйся, — Симус налил себе ещё кофе. — Жуткая у него сова, у этого стряпчего. От твоей Паркинсон ничего не слышно? — невпопад добавил он.

— Нет, — Невилл нахмурился. — И она не моя. Я просто оказал ей услугу.

С той ночи Панси не подавала о себе вестей. Перед тем как аппарировать из дома Забини, Невилл мучительно соображал, насколько это некрасиво — исчезать без предупреждения. Вот Паркинсон такие вопросы не заботили, постель осталась нетронутой. Невилла слегка подташнивало от выпитого накануне, так что о том, чтобы остаться на завтрак и речи не шло. И Невилл выбрал уйти по-французски. Просто и изящно. Вряд ли Забини сильно расстроился, недосчитавшись его персоны.

— Пойду в кафе, — Симус накинул куртку и взлохматил волосы на макушке, — сегодня Египет играет с Германией, нужно заценить. Подтягивайся к нам. Дин будет, да и девчонки обещали заглянуть.

— А во что играют? — рассеянно спросил Невилл, переворачивая страницу.

— В Плюй-камни, конечно, — ответил Симус, еле удерживаясь от смеха. — Слыхал о «Гейдельбергских гончих»?

Не успел Невилл рта раскрыть, как на кухню молнией влетело красное облачко и, нервно подрагивая, завертелось перед ним.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! — охнул Симус. — Это громовещатель!

Друзья переглянулись.

— Мои соболезнования, — ухмыльнулся Симус за секунду до взрыва.

— Невилл! — голос Августы сотряс воздух. — Немедленно, прямо сию же минуту, явись ко мне! Что у тебя происходит?! И почему я, уже немолодая женщина, — тут Симус прыснул — определение «немолодая» и имя Августа явно конфликтовали между собой, — вынуждена узнавать о похождениях внука из печатных изданий?!

Симус кинулся к почтовому ящику и уже через мгновение вернулся, вооруженный свежим номером «Ведьмополитена», менее свежим выпуском «Придиры» и тремя уже увядшими «Новостями волшебного мира».

— Немедля дуй сюда! — прокричала Августа напоследок.

Невилл бросился к Симусу, который лихорадочно листал страницы.

— Тут ничего, — отбросил Симус в сторону выпуск «Придиры». — Поищу в газете.

Схватив «Ведьмополитен», Невилл понял причину возмущения бабули. Он ткнул в колдографию на пятой странице и сунул журнал Симусу в руки.

— Вот, вот из-за чего она раскричалась.

Симус с полминуты таращился на снимок, а затем перевёл глаза на Невилла:  
— Свихнуться можно, дружище! Это и правда ты?

Невилл и сам с трудом мог в это поверить. На колдографии он, конечно, был вполне узнаваем, но выражение лица…

— Отпад! — Симус потряс «Ведьмополитеном». — Разговоров теперь будет!..

Невилл с колдографии самонадеянно улыбался, уверенно, но бережно прижимая к себе Паркинсон. Колдография прямо светилась от самодовольства.

— А подпись, зацени подпись! — Симус указал на строчки под изображением.

— «Невилл Лонгботтом (см. указатель имён на странице 55, см. указатель наград на странице 70, см. биографию на странице 74) и его очаровательная леди (Панси Паркинсон (мисс), см. указатель имён на странице 57, см. приложение «Кто есть кто в волшебном мире» от 2 марта) по-настоящему нас удивили своим неподдельным счастьем. Скрестим пальцы на удачу!».

— У тебя сносок больше, — поспешил обрадовать Невилла Симус. — Слушай, если у твоей бабушки уже есть этот номер, я тогда с собой захвачу журнал. Всё, я погнал! Аппарируй аккуратно, а то и до расщепа недалеко!

Симус нырнул в камин, расплывшись в идиотской улыбочке.

— Привет бабуле! — крикнул он, прежде чем исчезнуть в облаке летучего пороха.

Невилл озадаченно почесал в затылке. Если бы бабушка удовольствовалась одним только приветом от Симуса…

**6**

Августа была не просто недовольна, она была в ярости. Невилл бочком протиснулся в гостиную и не без опаски занял кресло напротив бабушки.

— По порядку, будь любезен, — велела Августа и откинулась на спинку кресла-качалки. — Не тяни кота за хвост, Невилл.

— А можно мне чаю? — робко спросил он, но бабушка так зыркнула на него, что Невилл понял — чай ему светит сразу после того, как угли из очага попросят поделиться с ними обедом.

Невилл тяжело вздохнул и начал свой не очень-то и долгий рассказ. Сначала была Ханна…

Когда Невилл умолк, Августа сняла очки и невидяще посмотрела куда-то вдаль.

— Недаром я несчётное число раз гадала на рунах перед твоей свадьбой, — бабушка вновь нацепила очки на нос и притянула к себе вязание, чуть не огрев Невилла по голове корзинкой с клубками. — И на бобах тоже.

— Ба! — возмутился Невилл.

— Обойдусь без твоих замечаний, я старая, мне виднее.

— И что руны? — спросил Невилл.

— А то, — ответила бабушка, — нужно было тогда ещё тебя отговорить. Ваше поколение такое всезнающее, что брезгует пользоваться проверенными веками способами. Из твоих подружек только Луна меня понимала.

— Парвати тоже любила прорицания, и Падма…

Августа отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой мухи.

— Раскладывать карты и слышать карты — разные вещи, запомни это.

— Так что тебе говорили руны? Про меня и Ханну?

— Руны не говорят, — Августа принялась усиленно работать спицами. — Руны вещают.

— Бабуль, ну же.

— Не стоило тебе на ней жениться, что тут непонятного? Но пока сам не обожжёшься, не узнаешь, что такое горячо. Симус твой прав — подпиши бумаги да отошли сову обратно. Было и прошло.

— Это три года моей жизни! — негодующе заметил Невилл.

— А могли стать и десятью, и двадцатью годами. Сам себе признайся — ну не от любви ты сейчас мучаешься. А что эта девушка? Панси?

— Я же тебе всё рассказал, что ты ещё хочешь услышать?

— Невилл, — Августа наклонилась к нему, позволив спицам самим продолжать вязание, — то, что ты мне рассказал, выдаёт в тебе мелочного эгоиста, а я растила тебя не таким. Ну и что, что она целовалась с кем-то из бывших сокурсников. Это не твоё дело, заруби себе на носу, не суди всех по Ханне. Много ты знаешь о Панси? Что у неё происходило до того, как вы столкнулись, с кем она встречалась, с кем общалась? Открой глаза пошире и посмотри вокруг — да каждый полон своих маленьких трагедий. И больших тоже.

— Я не мелочный эгоист, — Невилл взял клубок из корзинки и принялся перебрасывать его из одной руки в другую.

— Вот и докажи это. Себе, а не мне. И положи клубок на место.

Сразу после ухода внука Августа достала из кармана юбки мешочек с рунами, расстелила шейный платок на кофейном столике и сосредоточилась на вопросе.

— Надо же, — Августа нежно погладила три выпавшие руны подушечкой указательного пальца и расплылась в улыбке, — для начала совсем неплохо.

**7**

Невилл начал с того, что подписал бумаги на развод — взмах палочкой — и вуаля. Затем принялся за письмо к Ханне. Последний раз Невилл так много писал только на зельеварении у Снейпа — перо не поспевало за мыслью. В данном случае за собственной, а не за профессорской.

Симус так и норовил заглянуть ему через плечо, но Невилл всякий раз прикрывал написанное руками.

— Это же личная переписка!

Два листа пергамента, исписанные с обеих сторон, торжественно были вручены сове, которая из-за скормленного скучающим Симусом печенья казалась толще в три раза.

— Вот зачем ты её перекормил? — с укоризной поинтересовался Невилл, глядя на то, как сова неуклюже машет крыльями и пытается подсесть поближе к банке с лакомством.

— Сытая сова — хорошая сова, — усмехнулся Симус и отдал сове половину своего коржика.

— Она теперь поленится куда-либо лететь, сам письмо понесёшь.

— Ещё чего, — Симус привязал письмо к совиной лапке, игнорируя её любовное урчание, и вытолкал на подоконник. — Что дальше?

— Попробуем достать приглашение на выставку Гринграсс, она как раз сегодня открывается.

Симус встрепенулся.

— Тогда два приглашения, я тоже пойду.

— Гринграсс, как я понял, интересуют только те, у кого есть счёт в «Гринготтсе». Или кто-то, у кого есть определённая известность.

— В широких кругах? — крикнул Симус из спальни, куда отправился на поиски приличной рубашки.

— Ну не в узких точно, — Невилл посмотрел на себя в зеркало — отросшая щетина медленно, но верно превращалась в бороду. — Надень синюю, этот цвет ей нравится.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — проорал Симус из недр шкафа.

Невилл отогнал от себя видение Дафны, щеголяющей всеми оттенками голубого и синего на помолвке у Забини. Васильковое платье, лазоревая накидка, юбка цвета индиго… Дафна, похоже, в тот день не ограничилась одной дорожной сумкой. 

— Просто надень рубашку. Как думаешь, Джинни сможет помочь?

— С рубашкой? — с любопытством спросил Симус.

— С пригласительными билетами.

В спальне что-то упало.

— Помню, Джинни жаловалась, что у них с Гарри просто нет времени на то, чтобы посещать все те мероприятия, на которые их зовут. Уверен, что и Гринграсс их вниманием не обделила.

Симус не ошибся в своих предположениях — Джинни и правда получила пару пригласительных на выставку «Моя жизнь глазами метаморфа» и с радостью отдала их Невиллу.

— Понятия не имею, как Дафна Гринграсс представляет свою жизнь глазами метаморфа, а вот Тедди явно видит мою исключительно в позитивных тонах — только что деловито размазал клубничный джем по полу (умница, Тедди, а теперь нарисуй квадрат!), и теперь с серьёзным видом ждёт, пока я возьмусь за швабру, — пожаловалась Джинни. — Надеюсь, у Гринграсс полотна обходятся без липкой розовой субстанции.

Картины Гринграсс были необычными, но клубничным джемом там и не пахло. В рамках эксперимента Гринграсс вместо кисточек использовала рыбьи и куриные кости, поэтому понять, что она хотела изобразить на холсте подчас было трудно. Симус интерпретацией «куриных работ» не занимался, посвятив всё своё внимание Дафне, которая тщетно старалась избавиться от его компании. В охмурении Дафны Симусу не помогала даже фиолетового цвета рубашка.

В галерее яблоку было некуда упасть, что осложняло Невиллу поиски. Проще было узнать у Дафны, здесь ли Паркинсон, но памятуя о том, какое расположение Гринграсс стремится ему оказать, Невилл держался от неё на расстоянии. С белой ручки Дафну стряхнуть будет ой как непросто.

Невилл прислонился спиной к стене и осмотрелся. Панси видно не было. Возможно, она решила не появляться на выставке того, что считала мазнёй.

— Привет, Невилл, — Панси встала у мраморной колонны напротив него и слабо улыбнулась. — Веселишься?

— Стараюсь, — он взглянул на неё и тоже раздвинул губы в улыбке, но сразу посерьёзнел: — Как ты?.. В смысле… Помолвка Забини и всё прочее… Я решил тебе не мешать, так что…

— Давай в чайной поговорим, — предложила Панси, кивнув в сторону выхода, и привычно протянула Невиллу руку. Словно они давние приятели.

«Чайный пакетик Розы Ли» Невиллу всегда нравился — там пахло корицей и листьями смородины, чашки были разномастными, но одинаково симпатичными, а зимой, когда по Косому переулку гуляла вьюга, можно было устроиться у окна с морозными узорами и дремать под напевное потрескивание поленьев в очаге.

— Я тогда шла в Лютный переулок, — Панси помешала несладкий чай и отложила ложечку в сторону, — когда мы с тобой столкнулись. От тебя за милю несло плохим односолодовым огневиски и ты пел эту кошмарную ерунду про расставание…

— Это маггловская песня, — смутился Невилл.

Панси продолжила:  
— Так вот… Свернув за угол, я решила, что то, за чем я направлялась в лавку, мне вовсе не нужно. Что я, как и ты, тоже могу голосить дурниной во всю улицу, распугивая ворон.

— Не настолько моё пение отвратительно.

— Тебе только так кажется, — рассмеялась Панси и заправила волосы за уши. Руки у неё дрожали. — Я вспомнила, каким ты был в школе, тогда ты не казался мне сильным, отважным или смелым. И сразу после — День святого Валентина на шестом курсе, когда ты вручил мне букет, а я разревелась.

— Подумаешь, — кончики ушей Невилла порозовели. — Всего лишь розы.

«Самые храбрые розы в моей жизни», — подумалось Невиллу.

— Чтобы найти тебя, мне пришлось идти к Дафне — с её-то связями такое расплюнуть. Караулила тебя у дома Финнигана, я ведь не знала, что ты в депрессии. И, когда я уже оставила свои попытки тебя дождаться, ты появился в «Белой виверне». Мерлин, сколько мелодрамы! — она улыбнулась. — Я ведь могла просто оставить для тебя записку.

— Но почему я? Из-за тех роз?

— Из-за тебя самого. И из-за роз, конечно же. Единственный букет, который мне тогда достался. Остальные ограничились валентинками.

— Да, Панси, ты права — звучит отвратительно мелодраматично, — засмеялся Невилл.

Панси обиженно поджала губы.

— Я, знаешь ли, не брала уроки ораторского искусства, хоть папа мне и предлагал их оплатить.

— Можно я скажу? — Невилл посмотрел на Панси, и та кивнула. — Давай оставим эту беседу. Не так уж важно, что нас сюда привело. Важны только мы сами, верно? И чай, между прочим, остывает.

Сова, появившаяся в чайной, приземлилась возле Невилла, и её большие глазища тут же нацелились на бисквит. Немного же времени потребовалось Ханне, чтобы написать ответ. Невилл развернул письмо, не забыв пододвинуть к сове заслуженное угощение, и внезапно осознал, что не понимает из написанного ни строчки. Аккуратные и ровные, одна к одной, буквы прыгали, не желая складываться в слова. И только последнее предложение, наспех дописанное Ханной (чернила не успели до конца просохнуть), Невилл умудрился прочесть без проблем: «Будь счастлив, Невилл».

Невилл поднял глаза на Панси и улыбнулся.


End file.
